This invention relates to cartridge-type tape players (or tape recorders), and more particularly to a track changing mechanism for an 8-track cartridge-type tape player.
Often magnetic cartridge tape players (or recorders) of this type are installed in the dashboard or in the neighborhood of the dashboard of an automobile or automotive vehicle. As a consequence, it is essential that such players be compact in size and provide reliable operation under the conditions to which the player is subjected in the normal operation of the automobile.
Generally, the track changing mechanisms for an 8-track cartridge-type tape player employ a pantograph assembly or the like to provide for vertical movement of a magnetic tape head carried by the pantograph to locate the head at different vertical positions relative to the tape in the cartridge for changing the tracks to be played. This type of an assembly, however, includes a number of parts and may be subject to mis-alignment in the normal operation of the vehicle in which such a player is used.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a track changing mechanism for a multi-track cartridge-type tape player which is of relatively small size and simple construction and which is reliable in operation.